


prepare for trouble

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: the last thing sehun expects is to have his heart stolen by the person he was planning to rob.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	prepare for trouble

sehun can feel the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. there’s a good chance he’ll be demoted back to a level one grunt if he doesn’t return with anything of value. it’s been several months since he’s joined the organisation and he’s made very little progress climbing up the ranks.

sehun takes a breather and scans his surroundings—it’s nothing but patches of tall grass. he pulls out a map and tries to pinpoint his location. or at least determine what route he’s currently on. it doesn’t take long for sehun to realise he’s lost. unable to ignore his muscles crying out in pain, sehun slips the heavy bag off his back and collapses to the ground.

he closes his eyes—just for a few seconds—when he hears a faint rustling sound. his eyes jerk wide open and instinctively grabs a hold of his bag. “who’s there? wait—is that...?”

sehun needs to act fast. with stealth mode activated, sehun slips a hand into the rucksack. when his fingers curl around the item he’s searching for, he pulls it out and hurls it as hard as he can. he’d thought the day had been a total loss but he might find himself getting promoted today.

except sehun misses his target.

“did you just try to capture me...with a pokeball?” a voice calls out in the distance.

oh, shit. sehun isn’t expecting to encounter an actual person. sehun glances over at the squirtle frolicking in the grass. does it belong to the trainer approaching him? sehun’s never stolen a pokemon from someone else before. all he does most of the time is farm evolution stones and fish for magikarps.

“here,” the trainer says when he arrives, holding out the pokeball sehun had thrown earlier.

sehun looks straight into the trainer’s eyes. “what’s your name?” he asks.

“kyungsoo.”

“i’m sehun—a team rocket grunt and i challenge you to a battle. and if you lose, you have to hand over your squirtle.”

kyungsoo doesn’t break eye contact. “no.”

it doesn’t matter if kyungsoo rejects him—sehun isn’t backing down. he grabs a pokeball from his belt. “i choose you.”

“you picked a fire pokemon against my water type? are you for real?” kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow.

“that squirtle’s mine!” sehun points directly at the foe and instructs his charmander to use ember.

it’s not very effective.

“junmyeon, use water gun!” kyungsoo commands.

“nooooo, chanyeol!” sehun cries out after witnessing his pokemon blasted with a forceful shot of water. “come back!”

sehun grabs his backpack and shoots an intense glare at kyungsoo. “you’ll be sorry!” he calls over his shoulder as he flees from the battle.

sehun is trying to figure out the location of the closest pokemon centre to heal chanyeol when he hears a familiar voice.

“junmyeon? where did you go?”

sehun looks up and they make eye contact.

“oh, it’s you.”

sehun scowls at kyungsoo. it’s his fault that his precious charmander is injured. sehun is about to turn away and ignore the trainer when he notices the worried expression on kyungsoo’s face. “...what’s wrong?”

kyungsoo is chewing on his bottom lip. “junmyeon’s run off again.”

“again?”

“he hasn’t been the same since refusing to evolve last week,” kyungsoo explains. “have you seen him?”

sehun shakes his head. he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to lose his pokemon. he steals a glance at kyungsoo and he comes to a decision. he pulls two pokeballs from his belt. “chanyeol, jongdae—help us find junmyeon.”

“chaaaar!” chanyeol responds with a nod.

“you had an electric type but you still went with a charmander?” kyungsoo asks.

“pika?” jongdae rubs his cheek against kyungsoo’s ankle.

kyungsoo smiles and bends down to pet jongdae before turning his gaze back towards sehun.

sehun’s heart skips a beat. “kyungsoo uses attract. sehun has become infatuated,” the words accidentally slip out. sehun quickly turns his face. “y-you head north and i’ll go south.” without waiting for a response, sehun hightails it out of there.

it’s not long before sehun spots a creek and rushes towards it. there’s a good chance that the missing squirtle had headed towards water. “junmyeon?”

sehun continues along the stream when he spots something in the corner of his eye. it’s junmyeon! he carefully lures him out with some berries before lunging at the squirtle. “kyungsoo! i caught him!”

it doesn’t take long for the trainer to appear.

“junmyeon!” kyungsoo pulls the squirtle into a hug.

sehun dispels the growing feeling of envy as he watches kyungsoo cradling the pokemon in his arms. after the brief reunion, kyungsoo recalls junmyeon safely back inside of his pokeball.

“thank you, sehun.”

sehun mirrors kyungsoo’s smile and opens his bag. he cracks open two cans of soda pop and hands one of them to kyungsoo. they drink in silence.

“why are you a grunt?” kyungsoo is the first to speak. “it doesn’t seem like you’re any good at it.”

sehun sighs. “i just don’t think i’m cut out to be a pokemon trainer. it seems like a lot of work.”

“more than…” kyungsoo points to sehun’s rucksack that’s spilled open, revealing all the evolution stones sehun’s been collecting.

sehun picks up one of the stones from the pile. “here, take this—it’s an everstone. give it to junmyeon so he won’t evolve until he’s ready to.”

kyungsoo shoots him the brightest smile sehun has ever seen. 

the infatuation still hasn’t worn off.

kyungsoo quietly observes sehun trying to calculate how many full heals he can afford.

“do you need anything?” sehun calls out to him. 

“nah, i’m good!”

kyungsoo pulls out the everstone that sehun had given him from his pocket. he didn’t have the heart to tell sehun that it was just a regular stone.

“you ready?” kyungsoo asks when sehun’s finished with his purchase.

sehun takes a deep breath and nods. “let’s go.”

kyungsoo leans in and kisses him. “good luck defeating the elite four, future pokemon champion.”


End file.
